


Flutter

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Corresponds with that one entry where Masky tried to bash Alex's face in, Gen, M/M, Sort-Of Spoilers for Entry 84, With a rock I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a way of talking Tim into things, no matter what they might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my own Hoody (http://platapus-surprise.tumblr.com/) and Masky (ovaltinehangover.tumblr.com).

“I don’t know about this movie thing, Brian.”

He looks at you from across the most rickety table in the ‘50s diner (of course you both got the worst table; you’re there, you’re like a bad luck charm) and raises his eyebrows.

“Why? You thinking of ducking out?”

You halfheartedly dip a fry into the watery ketchup. It’s hard to eat after having a full day of classes. All the energy is sucked out of you and usually he has to push you into making a meal at all. 

“Maybe. I don’t want to make any promises to that guy... Alex, right? It’s not right to say I’m able to do this and then it turns out I’m not. He seems like a decent person and all, I’d hate to do that to--”

His hand slides across the table and gently taps at your wrist. He’s warm.

He’s always warm.

“I’ve got you. But I really think you can do this, Tim. It’ll be hard sometimes, but even if you gotta duck out, I’ll cover for you.”

You hesitate. His fingers trace across your fluttering pulse.

“I don’t know...”

He catches your eyes, and you know you’re fucked. 

“C’mon, Tim. For me?”

Yeah. You’re definitely fucked.

“Fine. But only ‘cos it’s you.”

His toothy smile crushes you from the inside out, and you let out a heavy sigh as he steals your remaining fries.

\--

‘I don’t know about this.’

you don’t have to say it. it’s in your shaky hands, in the constant back-and-forth glancing of your surroundings-- it’s all over you, and you’re surprised that the Tall One has not arrived, drawn by the scent of fear.

(you wouldn’t be able to say it anyway. this voice, it’s not yours. it’s His. He owns this body and you can only control so much of it.)

the Hooded One drifts close by, ducking through the dense cluster of trees that make up the very edge of the forest. they go to your side and stare you down, pained red eyes drawing a shiver from your soul. 

they must see the uncertainty in you even in the blackness of the night. they reach out and clutch your elbow with a gloved hand, then slide their fingers down to your wrist.

your pulse-- His pulse kicks up underneath their touch.

looking up at them through the eyeholes of your face, you catch the Hooded One’s gaze and their gentle nod.

it’s familiar. but not to you.

you return their nod and pull your wrist from their grip. turning away, you make your way back into the woods, leaving the Hooded One to find the One in Glasses. 

His pulse never quite drops back down. you don’t know what it is that has Him so worked up.

maybe you don’t want to know.


End file.
